A growing Bond
by Crazybird101
Summary: 3 years after Sage's birth, Randall is finally beginning to live a normal life without Johnny. However, his life is soon turned upside down when he learns that his son, along with Mike's son Dennis, are captured and held captive. Now Randall and the gang must find a way to rescue the kids from two insane monsters. Before it's too late. M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are folks, the sequel to...A tested Bond! **

**Now I hope you guys are excited. And no, this will not be rated M. This is rated T for Violence and Language. Plus we welcome Marcus. **

**Marcus... You guys know Marcus! :D **

**Enough talk, let us begin. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages.**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

It's not everyday you find yourself living in the same, pitch black, room for twenty-seven years straight. Refusing to see the endless sea of white that now made up your world. But you wouldn't exactly call it black and white. There was only one color that stood out above the whiteness, hidden in the darkness. A hiss of pain escaped the creature when the lights of its cell suddenly buzzed on without warning, hurting its sensitive eyes.

"Didn't your mother ever told you not to sit in the dark too long?" the stranger's voice asked smoothly as he boldly stepped into the white containment cell. Not even flinching when the door slid closed behind him. Normally, some would consider him crazy for stepping into the cell of the most dangerous patient in the whole asylum by himself. Defenseless. Let alone taunt him.

"Mother? What mother? My parents never raised me. They never even _wanted _me in the first place." the creature rasped, narrowing his crimson eyes at the visitor.

"So I've heard." the visitor said, smiling when he heard a threatening growl.

"What do you want? I never get visitors. Unless your another damn doctor who _thinks _they can rehabilitate me." the crimson creature hissed venomously.

"Oh, no. I'm no doctor." the visitor said kindly.

A small scoff escaped the creature. "Really now? What's with the envelope then?"

The visitor smiled kindly. "Something simple." he said before pulling out a large photograph and walked up to the crouched patient, who looked as though he was ready to attack any minute. The visitor crouched down as well and held the photo in the patient's face. "Do you remember him?" he asked.

The crimson patient snatched the picture out of the visitor's hand before taking a closer look at it. His face suddenly softened, fronds pressing against his head, and water pooling up in his crimson eyes as he gazed at the picture. His voice suddenly cracked and the tears came pouring out.

"J-Johnny..." he sobbed, pressing the photo against his chest before letting out more sobs. In a matter of seconds he changed back to the shy, innocent lizard he was during childhood. After a few more sobs, he looked back up at his visitor, who was merely smiling at him. His teary eyes narrowed and a snarl escaped the patient.

"What do you want?" he hissed dangerously, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He then froze when he felt the visitor gently wipe the tears off his face soothingly.

"The same thing you want." the visitor murmured.

A smirk suddenly appeared on the patient's lips. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"Don't play cool with me, Marcus, I know everything about you nowadays. I know why you were locked up here." the visitor growled.

"I killed my foster parents." Marcus muttered bitterly, "So what?"

The visitor chuckled darkly. "So you _have _changed." he purred, grazing his wet cheek lightly.

"Don't tempt me." Marcus growled.

"Now, now. Don't get feisty with me. I haven't even explained my plan yet." the figure said smoothly.

A wicked smile suddenly curved itself on Marcus's lips, "I'm all ears."

...

"Daddy!" a toddler giggled as his father gently guided him through the large, empty halls of the factory, "I can't see!"

"Well, if I don't cover your eyes, then how is this going to be a surprise?" his father asked teasingly.

"Daddy!" the child giggled.

Randall smiled fondly at his now three year old son. After months of careful planning and ignoring his son's constant pestering, the day has finally arrived. By now, Sulley and the others are waiting for them to arrive.

"Now we turn over here..." Randall said gently while using his second pair of hands to gently turn his son before stopping. Without another word, Randall swiftly removed his hands from his son's eyes just as the lights switched on.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cried happily, jumping out of their hiding places.

Sage was beaming. His uncle Sulley was there. His uncle Mike and aunt Celia. His cousins Dennis and Sarah. All his uncles from OK. Dean Hardscrabble. And...

"MOMMY!" the boy squealed happily before running up to his young mother with open arms.

Mary smiled happily before crouching down with open arms herself. The boy immediately jumped into his mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much mommy!" Sage squealed, burying his face in his mother's neck.

"Oh, I missed you too baby." Mary cooed happily as she hugged her son tighter.

After a while Sage started to squirm in his mother's death grip. "M-mommy? Your squishin me." Sage said.

"Whoops!" Mary giggled before putting her son down and giving him a small apology.

The party couldn't have gone any better for Sage. Despite being homeschooled, he was still your average three year old little boy. He had short, light purple hair. Emerald green eyes. And a light purple tail with a blue tip. Occasionally, he would accidentally turn invisible randomly. Like his father, he was going to have trouble controlling his powers during childhood. Randall had his arm around Mary and the two watched their son playfully chase his cousins around the room. Wether it was under tables or a little too close to the others during their conversations.

"He's missed you a lot." Randall whispered to Mary.

"I know." Mary replied softly. Because of her heavy college schedule, she couldn't visit her son as much as she wanted to. Randall had done an amazing job with raising him, though. With Sulley's help. Days like this were rare. She wasn't there when he took his first step. Spoke his first word. Even when he first used the toilet without making a mess. She had missed all that!

"He seems to be enjoying himself, though." Randall added, gently placing one of her bangs behind her ear gently and fondly.

Mary smiled teasingly, "What about you, lizard boy, did you miss me?"

Randall smirked. "More then you think." he said before he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Eeeew!" Sage, Dennis, and Sarah said in unison when they saw them kissing.

Sulley, who had his arm around Abigail, chuckled. "Hey kids! You think that's gross? Get a load of this!" he said before pulling the Dean in for a kiss as well.

"EEEEEW!" the kids giggled in unison.

Just then, Mike ran in, "Everyone get ready! The cake's coming!"

The children eagerly got to the table, all with excited grins on their faces. Celia suddenly came in with a big birthday cake. On it was a number three candle.

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear, Sage. Happy Birthday to you!_"

Sage squealed in joy once Celia placed the cake in front of him.

"Make a wish and blow out the candle!" Randall said.

Sage thought for a moment before grinning. He then took a deep breath before blowing out the candle. Everyone cheered and clapped for the little boy. Cameras went off as well.

"What'd you wish for?" Dennis asked with a goofy grin.

Sage crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'm not telling!" he said with a smug smile.

"Awwww!" Sarah and Dennis groaned in unison.

**X.X**

**:/**

***whispers* not a good start XD **

**But yeah, behold the first chapter of A growing Bond! :D**

***Cricket chirps***

**... Anyway, hopefully this would be successful like A tested Bond and An unlikely Bond. I guess time would tell :/**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Please know that no harm will come to Sage or Dennis. The big baddy, not Marcus, wants the children unharmed for his little...plan. Hehehehe. But nothing awful will happen to them.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

The party couldn't have gone any better. But the most hardest thing that Randall had to watch was having Sage say goodbye to his mother. Mary really didn't want to say goodbye, but she had college classes she needed to go to. After a rather large hug, Mary returned to her world. After saying their goodbyes, everyone went home. The children were the most exhausted from the long night. By the time they returned to the flat, Sage had fallen fast asleep.

Randall gently changed him into the pjs that were brought from the human world by Mary and tucked in bed. Randall and Sulley had changed Mike's former bedroom into a child's bedroom. Meaning it was Sage's bedroom. After placing a soft kiss on his son's forehead, Randall left the room. Leaving the door slightly open.

"Goodnight, Sulley." Randall said.

"Night." Sulley yawned before he closed his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed.

Randall returned to his bedroom and removed his large glasses, placing them on the nightstand. After throwing his blanket over him, Randall immediately fell into a deep sleep.

...

The first thing that greeted Randall when he woke up the next morning was a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Good morning daddy." Sage said with a big smile on his face.

Randall chuckled. "Good morning, son." he said before kissing his son's forehead. Earning him a giggle. He then picked up the boy and carried him outside. Sulley's loud snoring could still be heard from his room. Which meant that the blue monster was exhausted. "Did you have a good sleep?" Randall asked before he placed his son on a stool in the kitchen.

Sage bobbed his head before he rubbed his left eye.

"Did you like the party?" Randall then asked.

Sage grinned before he bobbed his head up and down excitedly. "Uh huh! Uh huh!" he said happily. It was then that the boy suddenly disappeared. "Sorry!" he said before revealing himself.

Randall chuckled. "It's alright, son." he said while flipping a pancake.

"YAAAAAAY! PANCAKES!" Sage exclaimed happily.

"Shhhh! You don't wanna wake up Uncle Sulley now, do you?" Randall asked.

"No." Sage replied, shaking his head.

Randall couldn't stay mad at the boy forever. He loved his pancakes after all. Him and Sulley that is. The boy's grin grew even wider when Randall approached the dining table with two plates of pancakes and two cups of milk.

"Thanks daddy!" Sage giggled happily before he picked up his baby fork and started to chow down on the pancakes.

"Slow down, now. You might get a bad tummy ache if you eat too fast." Randall chuckled as he ate his own pancake.

"Okay, daddy." Sage replied with a mouthful of pancakes.

Randall shook his head fondly, chuckling.

"I smell pancakes!" a familiar voice said.

Sage and Randall looked over to see Sulley stretching his long arms.

"Morning uncle Sulley!" Sage exclaimed cheerfully, his mouth still full of pancakes.

"Mornin' kiddo!" Sulley greeted back before sitting at the dining table as well. He and Randall merely exchanged friendly nods. Sulley looked at the table for a bit before turning to Randall. "Do I get pancakes?" he asked.

Sage giggled when he heard his father sigh and reluctantly get out of his seat.

"High five!" Sulley whispered to Sage, who merely giggled and high fived Sulley.

After breakfast, the trio gathered in the living room. While Sage watched his morning cartoons, Randall was currently curled up on the couch reading a book while Sulley was sitting on his chair reading the paper. Sage was getting excited when his favorite show was about to start when it was suddenly replaced with a breaking news screen.

"Hey!" he whined, swinging his tail angrily.

Randall looked up from his book and Sulley looked up from his paper. "Sage, could you turn up the volume a bit?" Randall asked his son. Sage immediately did what he was told and turned the volume up.

_"We interrupt this broadcast for an emergency news report." _a news reporter said urgently, _"We are getting reports that criminally insane convict, Marcus Rane, has escaped from the Monstropolis Maximum Security Prison for the Criminally Insane last night." _

An image of the escaped convict suddenly appeared on the television screen. It took Randall by surprise because he held a stunning resemblance to him. Minus the glasses. His crimson eyes looked as though they were gazing into the soul of any viewer who was watching.

"Hey, Randall, is that your long lost brother?" Sulley asked with chuckle.

Randall rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny Sullivan." he said sarcastically.

_"Marcus Rane was convicted for the murder of his foster parents at age seventeen. He was soon dubbed insane when police discovered pictures of what appeared to be maimed animals and people in his room."_

"Daddy? What's maimed?" Sage asked.

"Er...it's a little hard to explain. It means you give someone a really bad bobo on purpose." Randall replied.

"Oh. Okay!" Sage said before turning back to the TV.

_"Marcus Rane is considered very dangerous and a threat to society. If you have any information regarding his whereabouts, please dial 911 immediately. We now return to your local program." _

Sage cheered and clapped his hands happily when his show came back on. However, Sulley and Randall exchanged concerned expressions.

"This is wonderful, now we have another psychopath roaming the city." Randall said bitterly.

Sulley smiled sheepishly, "Relax, at least he isn't insanely obsessed with you."

Randall tensed a bit before nodding. Yeah, at least he wasn't Johnny, who was far away from Monstropolis. But this one sounded even more insane. Who the heck keeps pictures of maimed animals and people? That's disgusting! But then Randall felt his maternal instincts kick in. Even though Sage rarely leaves the flat, he was still concerned for his safety.

"Daddy?" Sage suddenly asked.

"What is it son?" Randall asked.

"Can we go visit Uncle Mike and Aunt Celia today?"

"Gee, I don't know, kiddo. They might be busy today." Randall said.

It was then that Sage pouted. "Pleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeee?" he asked.

"Come, Randall, cut the kid some slack." Sulley said.

"But there's a psycho out there." Randall muttered.

"That doesn't mean he's going to be in Monstropolis." Sulley muttered back.

Randall sighed in defeat. Two against one wasn't going to be an easy win anyway. "I'll make a phone call." he sighed.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Sage cheered.

...

"You kids play nice now!" Mike called.

"We will!" the children said in unison before they started running around the backyard.

Mike chuckled as he walked back to the dining table where Sulley, Randall, and Celia were sitting at. "Those twins can be a handful sometimes." he sighed.

"They're both four years old, so what do you expect?" Sulley chuckled.

Everyone on the table chuckled as well.

"Did you guys see the news this morning?" Randall asked.

Mike and Celia nodded.

"We did." Mike said, "I must admit, you two look exactly alike."

"Don't remind me." Randall groaned.

"What are you guys going to do about Sage, though? With that psycho out and about." Celia asked.

Randall bit his lip, "I guess we're going to have to check the door and windows twice every night until this guy is caught."

"Celia and I are thinking about installing a security system." Mike said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sulley said.

Randall silently turned to the sliding glass back door. There Sage, Sarah, and Dennis were playing with the soccer ball happily. The wind rushed through Sage's natural purple hair as he happily ran after and kicked the ball. Despite being a hybrid, Sarah and Dennis didn't seem to care if he was part human. But still, that didn't stop some of the harsh remarks Randall's received in the past. But nevertheless, Randall still loved and protected his son. His friends had been a great support as well. They all had taken a liking to Sage the moment they first saw him. Sage was a favorite among the employees of Monsters Inc.

He did remind everyone of Mary after all.

Randall was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when the soccer ball suddenly hit and bounced off the door.

"Sorry!" Dennis yelled.

Mike said before he jumped off his seat and went over to the door. "Hey! How about you guys go buy some ice cream?" he said cheerfully.

"YAAAAAAAY! ICE CREAM!" the kids exclaimed happily in unison.

A concerned expression suddenly appeared on Randall's face. "Um...is it-?"

"It's fine." Celia said assuringly, "It's only two blocks away. We send our kids there all the time."

Randall smiled nervously. "Oh...okay then." he said hesitantly.

**X.X**

**Uh oh. This can't be good. This can't be good at all. o_o **

**Some of you probably wanna know who the second villain is. The mastermind you could call him. Well...I'M NOT TELLING YA YET! ;P **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Umm...I'm afraid that this chapter is going to involve child kidnapping. Please know that, again, no harm will come to Sage or Dennis. But if you are uncomfortable with it, then please skip to the bottom. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

The walk to the mini-mart wasn't really that long. The clerk there knew the kids very well. They paid for their ice cream and went to sit on the bench outside to eat it, since Mike has a strict 'no dropping stuff on the carpet" rule. They were also mindful of the stares they were receiving from the monsters who were walking by or walking in and out of the store. They knew they were looking at Sage. A couple of them murmured to eachaother while shooting their glances over to the boy briefly.

It made Sage feel uncomfortable and unwelcome. There was a reason why his dad was going to have him homeschooled when he's older. But still, he tapped his tail on the concrete floor lightly. A thing he always did when he felt sad.

"What's wrong, Sage?" Sarah asked.

The little boy shrugged. "No one likes me." he said sadly.

"That's not true!" Sarah protested, "We like you! Your our cousin! Right Dennis?"

Dennis didn't reply. Instead he just continued eating his ice cream like nothing was really going on. He then dropped his ice cream when his sister elbowed him.

"Dennis!" she yelled.

"Hey!" Dennis whined, "You made me drop my ice cream!"

"I-it's okay, Sarah." Sage said before he finished his cone.

Sarah sighed sadly before she finished her cone as well. Dennis, however, only sat there pouting since he couldn't finish his ice cream. They returned home just in time for supper. Mike and Celia welcomed Sulley, Randall, and Sage for dinner too. They happily accepted and they stayed over another hour before helping with clean up and going home.

"Daddy? Can I stay up late?" Sage asked when they got back to the flat.

Randall looked up from his book and chuckled. "No, son. You too young." he said.

Sage frowned, "But whyyyyyy? I'm three years old! I'm a big boy now!"

"Not exactly, kiddo." Sulley chuckled before getting smacked by Randall's tail.

Sage crossed his arms and pouted. Randall placed his bookmark in his book and sighed. "Listen, son, big boys need there rest. The earlier you sleep, the more refresh you feel in the morning." he said.

Sage looked up at his dad with big, emerald green, eyes. "Okay daddy." he said before yawning.

Randall chuckled. "Come on, big boy, time for bed." he said before picking him up.

"Night uncle Sulley." Sage said.

"Night kiddo." Sulley replied with a smile.

Randall then got his son dressed in his favorite pair of pjs and socks before taking him to his room and tucking him in.

"Daddy? How did you meet mommy?" Sage asked as he hugged his toy bear closely.

Randall smiled and stroked his son's purple hair lovingly. "Well... I'm met your mother when she was your age. Back when Monsters Inc was a scaring company." he explained.

Sage grew excited. His father and uncle Sulley told him stories of how they use to scare human children for a living.

"When I first saw your mother...I just couldn't bring myself to scare her. We soon grew close. And ever since that day, I would visit your mother after work everyday. But a few months later, your uncle Sulley accidentally let her out."

Sage laughed. "What happened next?" he asked

"Well...I searched all over the city for your mother. But I couldn't find her until she walked up to me in a costume the next day in the middle of my nap."

Sage laughed even harder. Randall then explained the following events that occurred. But left out the parts when Johnny was covered in blood or when he tried to...assault him.

"I that how you got your scar?" Sage asked while pointing a little finger at his scard cheek.

Randall smiled softly and nodded. Sage suddenly sat up in bed and hugged his father tightly. Randall hugged back.

"I'm sorry that happened to you and mommy, daddy. Did the scary monster go to jail?" Sage asked.

Randall was silent for a full minute before answering. "Yes...the scary monster went to jail." he whispered, rubbing his son's back.

...

Sage couldn't figure out what got him to wake up. But something must've. He crawled out of bed and put on his little tennis shoes before walking out of his room. By now his dad and uncle were fast asleep and the entire flat was rather dark. He thought for a moment and decided to use the bathroom. After doing his 'business' he washed his hands and left. But that still didn't remove the strange feeling he had in him. He poked his head out of the bathroom. The living room was very dark, despite the minimum light that managed to leak through the window.

He walked in and stood in the middle. He then looked around. He had gut feeling that someone or something was in here. But he just didn't know who or what. He then quickly made his way back to his bedroom. Once inside he immediately grabbed his bear and hid under the covers fearfully like any three year old would do. He then felt a gently draft come in. He shakely peeked out and noticed that his window was wide open.

Which was odd because his father had closed and locked the window. Sage sat up in bed and debated on whether or not if he should go get his father. But then again, if he was a big boy, then maybe he could close it himself? He got out of bed, put his shoes on for no apparent reason and approached his bedroom door. However, when he opened it, the first thing that greeted him was a flash of white and red before getting engulfed by a sack.

...

Sarah woke up with a start. She heard noises coming from her brother's room next door. It wasn't like him to be up this late. Normally he would be happy to fall asleep. But she had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. She crawled out of bed, with her favorite dolly in her arms, and stepped into the dark hallway. Her parents' bedroom was just across from the bathroom and next to Dennis's. She tip toed her way there.

But when she opened the door widely, she dropped her doll and let out a high-pitched scream of terror. The scream had taken the figure by surprise and he suddenly disappeared before her eyes. Leaving a floating white shirt that would've been worn in mental asylums. The monster revealed himself once more and muttered a curse before scooping up her twin brother in a sack. The last thing Sarah saw was a flash of red and white before the creature escaped out the window with her brother. Her scream had woken up her parents and they came running in.

"MOMMY!" Sarah cried before she jumped into her mother's arms.

"What's wrong baby?" Celia asked worryingly.

"A scary monster took Dennis!" Sarah sobbed.

"WHAT?!" her parents cried in unison.

"He took Dennis!"

Mike immediately ran into Dennis's room and felt his heart stop.

...

The next morning, Randall was rather surprised that his son didn't come greet him like normal. After putting his glasses on, he looked in his bed room.

"Sage?" he called.

Nothing.

Randall rubbed his chin. A smile then appeared on his lips. His son must be pulling a prank on him by turning invisible. That would mean he would be naked too. Joy.

"Sage?" Randall asked again as he looked under the bed and in the closet.

Still nothing.

Randall then checked the bathroom and even his room. Still nothing. A sudden sense of dread crept up inside Randall. He checked the kitchen and living room, hoping to hear him giggle.

"Sage? Sage? Come out now! Joke's over, now come out now before I put you in a big time out!" Randall said firmly.

Silence.

Randall's heart suddenly started to race. He jumped when he heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Randall!" _Mike said frantically.

"Mike?" Randall asked. He then heard what sounded like Celia sobbing and mutters in the background, "What's going on?"

_"Dennis is missing!"_

Randall's eyes were suddenly wide like saucers and he was as pale as a ghost. "W-what do you mean he's missing?" he asked shakely.

_"Sarah saw him get kidnapped by a red guy wearing a white shirt." _

Randall suddenly felt his blood run cold when a parent's worst nightmare suddenly came into realisation. "S-Sage isn't here either." Randall said shakely, trembling.

_"Did you call the police yet?"_

"N-no, no. I just woke up. M-Mike...you don't think..."

_"I don't know. Police are thinking that this red guy could be Marcus..."_

Randall felt his legs wobble and he dropped the phone before falling to the floor.

_"Randall?" _Mike asked.

Randall hugged himself and tears started streaming down his cheeks. Sulley stepped out of his room and found Randall curled up on the floor sobbing. Alarmed, he ran over.

"Randall? What's the matter, buddy?" Sulley asked.

Randall sobbed. "S-Sage! S-Sage i-is m-missing!"

Sulley was about to ask if he was serious when something suddenly caught his eye. Hiding near the front door was a black tape. He went over to pick it up. Written in black sharpy on the front was 'Play'. Randall, still trembling, looked up.

"W-what's that?" he asked tearfully.

"I don't know." Sulley said. He then went over to the TV and inserted the video into the VCR. Which surprisingly he still had. Sulley switched on the TV and pressed play. Randall crawled up next to Sulley and the two watched the screen.

For a brief minute there was static until the image of a large, silhouetted, monster sitting on a chair with his legs crossed appeared on the screen. The background was rather dim, so it was hard to tell what the location was.

_"Hello." _a smooth voice said, _"If you are watching this, then your probably wondering who the hell am I. Well," _the monster chuckled, _"That's not of importance right now. As you probably know, your children are missing. Well...you can say that they were kidnapped. But not for intimidation or something far worse. Oh, no. It's for a ransom."_

Sulley and Randall exchanged confused looks.

"Ransom?" Randall whispered.

Sulley shrugged.

_"Before I begin, know that no harm will come to the children. I'm not one of the kidnappers who torture their victims or much worse. Anyway, about the ransom, it's no ordinary ransom. I don't want money. Oh, no. I want...a monster. Two monsters to be exact. First monster I want, is Johnny Worthington the third." _

Randall flinched at the name.

_"And the second monster I want, is Randall Boggs."_

Randall suddenly became petrified in fear.

_"My reasons for wanting these two is none of your concern. But if you hand those two over to me alive, I will return the children unharmed. But know that I am giving you until the end of next month to hand them over. Fail...then the consequences will be severe. Just pray your children could survive in the human world by themselves." _

And with that, the video ended.

**X.X**

**o_o**

***BLEEP* just got real. **

**Heads up! We reveal the second villain next chapter and that is all I'm saying ;p**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Now we switch over to Sage's part in the story.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

HELP! HELP!" Sage screamed as he trashed around in the sac that held him and Dennis.

Marcus merely ignored the screaming and drove faster. Muttering a few curses when he passed a couple of red lights. His fronds lowered in annoyance when their screaming and trashing grew louder then before. He eventually swung his head over his shoulder and looked at the backseat.

"YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR YOU!" he snapped before he went back to driving.

Sage and Dennis did what they were told but huddled together, whimpering in cold terror. They could the news broadcast on the car's radio talking about them. They heard Marcus slam his fist on the dashboard before cursing out loud. The two children had to cover their ears just to prevent themselves from hearing the bad words. They felt the car take a short turn before it suddenly came to a halt. They heard Marcus get out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Sage and Dennis whimpered when they heard the passenger's door open. They yelped when Marcus grabbed the sack and pull it out sharply. They had no idea where he was taking them. Or where they were for that matter. They heard what sounded like a metallic door suddenly swing open before slamming shut, echoing throughout what appears to be a rather large empty room.

"I-It's cold." Dennis whispered.

Without warning, they were dumped out of the bag and landed on the floor. But not hard though. In front of them was a door that led to a small room. The door opened to reveal nothing but a mattress and some blankets.

"Alright, get in there." Marcus growled.

The two frightened children looked up and shakely shook their heads.

"Get in NOW." Marcus growled even louder, sounding rather impatient.

"N-no!" Sage whimpered as he hugged Dennis.

Marcus's fronds rose up aggressively. "Get in there now!" he snapped.

"No!" Sage cried.

"GET IN THERE!" Marcus yelled.

"I said NO!" Sage screamed before he instinctively clamped his teeth down on Marcus's wrist.

Marcus screamed in pain before he managed to pull Sage off. But he left behind some bleeding bite wounds. Sage and Dennis immediately hugged eachaother in pure fear as the lizard narrowed his crimson eyes at them furiously. Marcus suddenly raised his other hand, that was clenched in a fist, and looked as though he was about to beat them.

"WHY YOU SON OF A-!"

"MARCUS!" another voice cut off.

The crimson lizard looked over at the direction of where the voice came from and lowered his fist when he realised who it was. Sage and Dennis watched in fear as the monster started to approach them. He appeared to be bigger then Marcus, about Sulley's height. He appeared to be wearing a pitch black, rather long, trench coat. Behind it they could pick up what appeared to be a button up black shirt. His fur was neatly groomed and he had a pair of big, curved horns on his head. His fur was a very dark shade of purple. He also had the scariest looking fangs they've ever seen. He had his hands behind his back while his tail was tapping the concrete floor gently as he walked. The taps echoing eerily throughout the empty warehouse room.

"We cannot afford to harm the children if we want this plan to be successful." the older monster said smoothly.

Marcus growled softly, his fronds flattening against his head. "But that little hybrid bastard bit me." he hissed.

"_Language _Marcus." the monster said with a smile.

"Language my scaley ass." Marcus grumbled to himself before stomping his way to the bathroom to clean up his wound.

The monster then turned back to the shivering children and smiled warmly at them, but this only scared them evem more. "I apologize for my accomplice's attitude." he said kindly, sounding almost fatherly. "If you don't wanna anger him any more, I would go into that little room if I were you." he added.

Not wanting to anger this monster as well, Sage and Dennis immediately went into the small room. There the monster closed the door behind them and locked it. The children immediately made their way to the mattress and his under the blankets.

The monster then rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm. Didn't the Wazowskis have a daughter as well?" he asked Marcus.

"They do! But the bitch saw me and screamed like a banshee so I had to make a break for it!" Marcus replied from the bathroom as he bandaged up his wrist.

"I see." the monster said, "Did you leave the tapes?"

Marcus groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Yes!" he groaned.

"Now, now, Marcus. I just needed to make sure." the monster growled.

Marcus mouthed what he said to his reflection before stepping out. "So what now? Do we sit around and wait?" he asked.

The monster chuckled. "We? I can't stay. I have to go back home to avoid any suspicion. _You _have to stay and watch them." he purred.

"Cut me some slack, John! Your saying I have to watch these little brats until the ransom is fulfilled?" Marcus asked in dismay.

John Worthington smiled darkly, "Yes. It would be uncivilized of us to leave these poor kids all by themselves. Someone has to watch them and take care of them."

Marcus growled softly and looked away from the older monster. John cupped his chin and gently moved it so that their eyes met.

"I want Johnny back as much as you do." John murmured gently.

Marcus whimpered softly. "It took you this long for you to finally want your son back?" the crimson lizard asked bitterly.

John suddenly dug his sharp nails into Marcus's flesh, causing him to grunt slightly in pain. "I loved my son." he growled, "Don't push me too far." he then released Marcus from his tight grip.

The crimson lizard rubbed his neck a bit before. A small smirk appeared on Marcus's scaley, scard, lips. "Then why weren't you there the many times he ran to you for help? When he was bullied." he rasped.

John narrowed his eyes at Marcus before growling dangerously and coldly. A smile suddenly twitched on his lips, but it was a rather sinister smile. "Make sure you feed the children three times a day. I'll be back later." he said before turning around and walking up to the exit. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." he muttered, crossing his arms.

Inside their room, Sage poked his head out to see if it was alright. Once he deemed it safe, Sage and Dennis crawled out of the blanket and sat on the mattress. Dennis sniffed a bit before he started bawling his eye out.

"I-I wanna g-go h-home! I-I want my m-mommy and d-daddy!" he bawled.

Sage was close to tears as well. He sniffed a bit before wrapping his arms around his cousin. He cried silently, allowing the tears to stream down his cheeks. The two sat there crying until Marcus suddenly banged on the door hard, telling them to shut up. The kids immediately did what they were told. But that didn't stop their whimpers. They had no idea what time of day it was, even though they couldn't tell time yet. Soon enough, they stopped their and was emotionally exhausted. The door suddenly opened and Marcus came in with two bananas. He tossed the fruit to them without care.

"Eat up. We don't want you starving before the ransom is even fulfilled." Marcus said bitterly before slamming the door shut and locking it.

The kids exchanged hesitant looks before picking up the bananas. They were fresh. And they didn't appear to be tampered with. Dennis, since he was older then Sage, decided to go first. After he hesitantly took the first bite, he concluded that it was safe to eat. The two finished their bananas without problem. Once they were finished eating, Sage took a look at the banana peel before smiling mischievously. He had an idea. A few minutes later, Marcus returned.

"Are you two finish eating YEEEEEEEEEEEET?!" Marcus screamed when he suddenly slipped on both banana peels and landed on his back.

Sage and Dennis laughed before they ran out.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, DAMN IT!" Marcus yelled as he struggled to get back on his feet.

Sage and Dennis frantically made a break for the door. But just when they were mere inches from it, the door suddenly opened. Standing there was a rather surprised John. The two cowered in fear, trembling as they gazed up at the older monster.

"What are you both doing out of your cell?" he asked gently, crouching down with a gentle smile on his lips.

By the time Marcus walked over to get the kids, John had done it for him. He placed the kids gently back in their room before closing and locking the door. He then turned his attention to Marcus, who was rubbing his head. John crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the lizard.

"What were they doing out of their room?" he growled.

"I gave them two bananas for lunch, okay? They placed the peels in front of the door and I tripped." Marcus replied bitterly.

A throaty chuckle escaped John. "Clever kids." he purred, looking at the small window that was present on the door.

"Clever kids who need to be taught a lesson." Marcus growled.

Without warning, John grabbed his fronds and yanked him so that their faces were inches from eachaother. "You will not harm the children, are we clear?" he growled. Marcus gulped. He frantically bobbed his head up and down. A pleased purr escaped John before he released Marcus's sensitive fronds. The crimson lizard rubbed his fronds soothingly. He just hoped this ransom would be quick.

**X.X**

**I thought I should add a little humor in this chapter to make it less dark and depressing. ^-^**

**Surprised that the second villain is John Worthington? It's Johnny's dad! And I'm serious, I looked up Johnny for some research and discovered his mother and father were named Shirley and John. But yeah! :D**

**By the way, for this fic he's 67 years old. I'm guessing that monsters can live a very long time. Look at Waternoose for pete's sake! That guy looks ancient! So 67 would be considered your middle aged guy. So he's not an old man. **

**And I'm thinking of writing a quick one-shot of John and Marcus later that's connected to the fic.**

**Surprise! **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Now some of you are probably like, "WTF! Johnny's dad is the second bad guy! WTH?!" well you guys will find out soon enough. As for him being partnered up with Marcus? You'll find out soon also.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Randall didn't know what to say. He kept on gazing at the phone silently, debating if whether or not he should pick up the phone and tell Mary the dreaded news. She was his mother after all. She deserved to know. But with college exams coming up, he didn't want to put so much stress on her. But still, she was his mother. Sighing heavily, he finally picked up the phone and dialed her number. He waited a bit and was disappointed when he received a answering machine.

"Hey, Mary, it's Randy. I...got some bad news. Really bad news." taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Randall continued, "Sage...is missing. I couldn't find him this morning, and Dennis is missing as well. We think they've neen kidnapped. They're being held for a ransom. We're told that no harm would come to them. But...in return...the kidnappers want me and Johnny. I don't know why, though. The cops are doing their best right now..." after a minute of silence, Randall concluded, "Call me back when you hear this. Love you..."

Randall placed the phone back and fell to the floor sobbing. That was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do in his entire life. Why couldn't he live a normal life? Why is it always him? First him and now his family. Why?

Sulley stepped into the living room and sorrow immediately filled his heart when he saw the position Randall was in. Curled up on the floor in a pool of his own tears. Without hesitation, Sulley got on his knees and held Randall's sobbing form in his arms.

"Randy..." Sulley murmured.

Randall's sobbing grew louder and louder and more muffled. "W-why is it always me?! W-why is it always the ones that I love?! What did I do to deserve this?! Why can't I live normally?!" Randall sobbed.

Sulley didn't know what to say. He rubbed his back soothingly. "I-I don't know, Randy. I just don't know..." he admitted softly. He wish he could find a way to comfort the lizard. But he couldn't think of anything. Words of encouragement wouldn't do much help. He was at a dead end here. Everyone was.

Finally, Randall stopped his sobbing and sagged in Sulley's arms. He hated this. He hated everything right now. He hated himself even more. "I don't know what to do anymore..." Randall murmured. He was emotionally exhausted right now. "How could I've been so careless?"

"Stop that." Sulley said, rubbing his back, "You should get some rest."

Randall shook his head. "I won't rest until my son is home." Randall said, yawning.

"Uh huh. Your going to bed." Sulley said before getting on his feet with Randall in his arms.

Randall muttered some things in protest, but it was no use anyway. Before he could say anything else, Randall was placed in bed. The moment he touched the bed he was instantly knocked out.

_..._

_Randall couldn't identify the location he was in. He was alone in a dark room. A pitch-black room. In front of him was Sage and Dennis. They didn't even have a scratch on them. But they both held looks of terror in their young faces. They soon disappeared. Suddenly, two separate pairs of blood red eyes appeared where the kids once stood. Randall felt paralyzed. He couldn't even move a muscle. _

_He watched as two forms stepped out of the darkness. One was the same species as him. Except he had four fronds. His scales were a dark shade of red. His body appeared to be covered in small marks and scars, showing that he's been through hell multiple times and lived. His eyes were a sinister crimson red. Like blood. A malicious grin appeared in his face, revealing a row of pure white sharp teeth._

_The second figure held a more ominous vibe. He was about Sulley's height. His fur was a darker shade of purple. He had a pair of curved horns on his head. And the most deadly looking fangs he's ever seen. A sinister smirk appeared on his lips. _

_The two were slowly approaching him like two predators hunting their prey. Randall still couldn't move. But he desperately wanted to run. Run for his life and sanity. But something was preventing him. Suddenly, the two monsters stopped. _

_"Let's have some fun." the horned monster purred. _

_"Yes, let's." the crimson lizard giggled wickedly. _

_Randall could do nothing. Not even scream. _

_..._

Randall woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide like saucers and he felt his heart race. He panted, tears streaming down his cheeks. They...attacked him. Attacked him in a way Johnny did when he was younger. It was sickening to know that this time it was two. A crimson lizard, and a horned monster. The crimson lizard was obviously Marcus. He pinned him down. But...he didn't know who the second monster was. He looked a lot like Johnny. But it wasn't Johnny...

He jumped when his door suddenly opened. To his surprise, the first person to run in was...Mary. The young woman immediately ran in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Despite the confusion, Randall managed to hug back.

"Randy," she sobbed, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. I-it's just a bad dream. But...what are you doing here?" Randall asked shakely.

Mary sniffed, "I got your message. I called back but Sulley told me you were sleeping. I begged him to let me come and he did. He brought me over and told me what happened."

Randall was silent. He held the distraught woman closely. Mary was devastated. When she first heard the message she immediately broke down. When her roommate asked her what's wrong she merely told her to leave her a bit. There she cried and cried until she was able to pick up her phone and call back. She was a tad bit disappointed that Randall didn't answer, but was happy that someone did.

Sulley was a bit hesitant at first about bringing her over, but since she was Sage's mother he reluctantly allowed her to come. Mary didn't care about her finals during this time. She actually left without notice. After Sulley told her everything she cried in his arms for almost the entire night. She eventually fell asleep in his hold. Around six they heard Randall's scream. This is what woke Mary up.

So...here they are. But that didn't change a thing. Their son is still missing, along with Mike and Celia's. Randall actually hoped that the mystery monster on the tape kept his word about no harm coming to them. He seemed like an honest type of person. But they couldn't be sure. Randall rubbed Mary's back slowly and gently. But his tears kept on coming. But his nightmare... He had a feeling that it was trying to tell him something. That horned monster was with Marcus when they assaulted him.

His voice was familiar to the one on the tape. But who was he exactly? A relative of Johnny's? During him time with ROR, Johnny had spoken little of his family. When they were alone, Johnny would bring up bits and pieces of his childhood. How he was an only child. How close he was to his mother. But was very isolated from his father. He learned, in his words, that his father was always demanding and stern. They rarely spent time with eachaother. And when they did it was when his father was yelling at him. But Johnny did admit that he had few to little good memories of him and his father.

Could this monster be Mr. Worthington? His father?

He couldn't be sure. Right now he should probably tell his friends about his...disturbing nightmare. But right now wouldn't be a good time with a crying woman in your arms. But his nightmare never left his mind. He made sure of it.

...

Marcus growled as he stomped through the old catwalk that was hanging from the ceiling. He questioned himself as to why the hell did he agree with this plan. Oh wait! That's right, in return he would have Johnny again. And that damn purple lizard's head mounted on the wall. John wanted Johnny back as well. Although John never gave him much detail as to why he wanted his son back after so long, Marcus never dared to ask him.

He seemed a tad bit emotional when he mentioned his son's name. But Marcus did ask him why he had choosen _him _when he hated him as a child. John merely smiled and told him he knew how much Johnny adored him. How he wished he could see him again. John would've scolded him for bringing him up. But it assured Marcus that Johnny didn't forget him.

When Marcus first heard about the incident at Monsters Inc eighteen years back, he was shocked to see Johnny on the news. And then, fifteen years later, he learned of Johnny's escape. He was rather heartbroken when he learned that Johnny had kidnapped a different lizard, Randall Boggs. It was then that Marcus developed a grudge against the purple lizard. When John had told him about Johnny's relationship with the lizard, it only fueled his hatred.

The crimson lizard growled when he saw the sunrise. He climbed down the steps and went to the room that contained the children. He peeked inside the room and found the children curled up on the mattress fast asleep. Much to his relief. Although John would be back to come check on him and the kids. He was practically their only connection to the outside world.

Marcus found it humorous that the police were completely clueless as to where he and the children could be. But John warned him that he had to be cautious when going outside. Wouldn't want to blow the whole operation. And the last thing Marcus wanted was to go back to prison with all those other psychos. The thought made Marcus even more angry. Without another thought, he stomped into the other room and layed down on his makeshift bed. There he silently closed his eyes and took a quick power nap.

**X.X**

**...**

**Um... Short chapter. Yeah. **

**I really have nothing else to say but I hope you guys at least enjoyed this little chapter. Mary will have a bigger role in this fic. Mike and the others will have minor roles. John will have a big role as well. Later on we'll dwell a bit more in him. Why he wanted his son back after all these years. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I have nothing much to say but thank everyone for their encouraging reviews! It gives me motivation so extra kudos to you guys! ^-^ **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

John, you could say, was disappointed in Marcus. The first thing he expected to see when he arrived was Marcus waiting for him by the door. Not lying on his bed taking a nap. Before waking him up, he wanted to check on the children first. He peeked through the window and smiled approvingly when he saw them curled up together sleeping. He then went back to Marcus's room and proceeded to wake him up.

First he gently shook him. When that didn't work, he shook harder. But when that didn't work, he finally pushed him off the bed. Marcus was alarmed and yelped when he landed on the cold, concrete floor. He looked over his shoulder and growled at John, who merely smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

"What was that for?" Marcus hissed.

"You were suppose to be watching the children." John replied with a smile.

"Can a guy get some shut eye after a long night of watching two bratty kids sleep peaceful?" Marcus said bitterly.

John then got to one knee and cupped Marcus's chin and pulled his face closer. "You better watch your attitude, boy." John growled threateningly.

Meanwhile, Sage woke up. He felt a little stiff before realising he was still in the small room with Dennis. A sad whimper escaped him. He hoped that it was all a dream. But it was the real deal. Sighing sadly, he got up to stretch his legs. He stood in the middle of the room and allowed his eyes to wander. He searched for any possible escape route he and Dennis could use. But found nothing.

Not even a air vent.

Sage then walked up to the door. He head talking from the other side and pressed his ear against the cold metal door to hear what it was.

"And what if they don't hand Johnny over?" Marcus asked, "This 'Randall' is likely to surrender himself just to make sure his freakish son is returned safely to him."

John chuckled. "It's all part of being a parent." he purred softly.

"But that still doesn't answer my question." Marcus hissed, sounding rather impatient.

"I highly doubt they'll hand my son over so easily." John admitted, "Which is why, in a couple weeks, we're going to take things a bit farther."

"What do you suggest?" Marcus asked.

Sage couldn't hear most of the conversation 'cause it sounded muffled or it didn't make any sense at all. But he picked up the words 'capture' and 'hostage'.

"Sounds good?" John asked.

"I can do that." Marcus purred.

Sage then backed away from the door and quickly ran back to the mattress. John looked in the window and smiled.

"Ah, it seems one of the children have awaken." he said.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "_Joy_." he said bitterly, crossing his arms.

John growled and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll go get some food." Marcus said before turning and walked away.

Sage watched fearfully as John unlocked the door and stepped in. He closed the door behind him and smiled kindly at him. Yet it held a sinister vibe to it. He whimpered when the monster slowly approached him before he got to his knees.

"Ssh. Don't cry little one." John whispered gently.

Sage clutched the blanket and brought it up to his face, trying to hide from John. He then yelped in surprise when the he felt a pair of large clawed hands suddenly pick him up. He squirmed in the older monster's hold, whimpering a bit louder.

"Hush." John murmured as he caressed the boy's purple hair gently.

Sage whimpered before he layed his head on John's chest, listening to the thumps of his beating heart. It reminded him of Sulley. When Randall was busy with an errand, Sulley would be there to watch him. Sometimes he would hold him whenever he cried for his father to return. Finally, a tear streaked down the child's face.

"I-I wanna go home. I-I wanna s-see my daddy again." he whimpered tearfully.

John smiled. He had to admit the child looked cute in tears. "Well you can't go home yet." John said, chuckling softly.

Sage whimpered even more, his eyes starting to water. He then felt the monster gently place him back on the mattress. There, Sage clutched the blanket and started to cry silently.

"Alright, I'm back." Marcus said when he returned with some carrot sticks.

John snatched the bowl and placed it down in front of Sage. "Be sure to save some for your friend now." he cooed before standing up to leave.

"Bonding with the prisoners I see?" Marcus said with a smirk. John narrowed his eyes at the crimson lizard after locking the door.

"Wipe that look off your face." John growled before walking away.

"Whatever you say." Marcus sighed before following him.

As soon as they were gone, Sage immediately got up and looked around the room again. He then realised that he hadn't checked under the mattress. For a three-year old, he's actually very intelligent. He ran over and shook Dennis awake. After some whining from the green monster for being woken up, the two pulled the mattress. But to their dismay, they found nothing. The two sadly pushed the mattress back in place and sat on it, bored. Dennis picked up the small bowl of carrots and ate some.

...

"Are you sure?" Sulley asked, slightly hesitant.

Randall nodded. "Yeah. I think it's Johnny's father." he said.

"But it was only a dream, Randy." Mary said.

"I know, but I have a feeling that Mr. Worthington is behind this." Randall said.

"Randall, just because you had a dream of Marcus and Mr. Worthington...doing stuff to you, doesn't mean Mr. Worthington is behind this. We don't even know if he's still alive." Sulley said.

Mary nodded. "Sulley's right, I mean the guy must've died of a broken heart by now after losing his wife. I doubt he would want his son back after what he's done." she said.

Mary did have a point. A parent would have to be nuts if they wanted their psychotic child back. Unless the parent themselves are nuts. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if they learned that Johnny's father was a mad man himself. It would actually explain a lot.

"Can we at least rewatch the tape?" Randall asked.

Sulley seemed hesitant at first. Having to watch it the first time was bad enough. But a second time? He would rather have Johnny kill him then watch it again. "Gee, I don't know Randall..." he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sulley...please." Randall sighed.

Sulley looked over to Mary. She seemed hesitant as well but nodded. Sighing, Sulley got up and went to the TV. After switching it on he rewind the tape to the very beginning. Mary and Randall gathered around the TV screen to watch for themselves. They have yet to tell the police of the video they received. Which would've been very important if the cops knew. After watching the mystery monster say the same thing again, Something caught Mary's eye and she immediately pressed pause.

"Do you guys see that?" she asked.

"See what?" Randall asked.

"That!" Mary replied, pointing her finger at the screen, "That color, that's his eye reflecting the camera. I learned this in photography class."

"Meaning?" Sulley asked.

Mary sighed, "When people take pictures, the light tends to bounce off objects. When people take flash photography, the flash reflects off our eyes, giving it an odd color when the photo developes. This can happen in recording as well."

Sulley and Randall were impressed. Perhaps it really was a good thing she went to college.

"So that's his eye?" Sulley asked.

Mary nodded.

"Mary! Your a genius!" Randall said happily, grinning.

Mary blushed. "Don't thank me, thank the classes I take." she giggled.

"So what now? We still don't know if this is Mr. Worthington because of this damn silhouette." Sulley grumbled.

Mary rubbed her chin a bit in thought. "Maybe there's a way I could lighten it up a bit by editing. But I can't do that when it's on a tape." she said.

Randall squinted his eyes behind his glasses. He peered a bit closer. They say lizards have bad eyesight. Which is partially true. Randall's eyesight is okay without the glasses. But they're much better with them on. He concentrated on the screen, hoping to catch something. There was some light in the background. He then carefully played the tape a few frames until he stopped at one that caught his attention.

"You guys see that?" he asked, pointing at the screen, "That's a shadow. Or part of his shadow."

Sulley and Mary peered in to get a better look.

"Oh, yeah!" Mary said, astonished that Randall was able to catch that.

"Nice one, Randy!" Sulley said, grinning.

"And they say lizards have bad eyesight." Randall said with a smug smile.

Mary looked at the shadow and was able to somewhat identify it. "It's curved with a pointy tip. It's probably a horn." she said, looking up at Sulley and Randall.

"I guess that somewhat helps Randall's claim." Sulley said.

"Just to be sure," Randall said, "I'm going to need a photograph of Mr. Worthington."

"Well where the hell are we going to get a photograph of Mr. Worthington?" Sulley asked.

**X.X**

**The gang is up to something! XD**

**And what are John and Marcus planning next?**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T Only Marcus, Sage, Dennis, and Sarah**

**X.X**

If there's one thing Randall was grateful for about modern technology, is the internet. Of course it would be kinda creepy if someone was looking you up on the internet. That would be way creepy. Probably considered a stalker. And no one likes a stalker. Randall wasn't so sure if he would even get results. All he did was put down Worthington and that's that. Sure enough, he got many different results. It was amazing at how many Worthingtons were out there. Some of which not even resembling Johnny.

"Try putting down Johnny Worthington." Mary said, "You might get something."

Randall typed down Johnny Worthington. And, of course, he got different results. However, he eventually found a profile of him on the Monstropolis Mental Institution for the Criminally Insane. Back when he was locked up there before his escape. They scrolled all the way down until they eventually came upon the names of two individuals.

John Worthington and Shirley "James" Worthington.

"That's them!" Mary gasped, "Celia and I saw an article on Mrs. Worthington's death."

"So that must be his parents." Sulley said.

"Well at least we got a name." Randall said.

He then clicked on the search engine again and looked up John Worthington. Again with the different results but they managed to find a John Worthington who once worked at Fear Co. before retiring at age 60 due to his wife's deteriorating health. Randall clicked on the profile and froze when the picture popped up. Damn it, he was the spitting image of Johnny and the monster he saw in his dream. His fur was a dark shade of purple. A bit darker then Johnny's. The same curved horns. The pure white fangs. Neatly groomed fur. And a pair of cold, very dark blue eyes. Randall inhaled sharply.

"Is that him?" Sulley asked.

"Yes." Randall breathed, gripping the computer mouse tightly.

"Damn, he looks just like Johnny." Mary said in awe fascination. Some people would compare her to her mother. Some with her father. Or both. But never has she seen someone look almost identical to their parent, "So what now? Should we tell the police?"

"We don't really have enough evidence to prove that this guy is part of Sage and Dennis's kidnapping." Sulley pointed out.

"Oh." Mary said

Randall was silent. He couldn't remember a time when his dreams become so...real. He was never a believer in psychics and premonitions. He merely thought that those people were just wanting some attention from the public. So he merely shrugged them off. Not that he was calling himself psychic or anything, but he just found it strange.

"But it wouldn't hurt if we did some research on him." Sulley added, "Remember when Randall was kidnapped? The gang and I did some research on Johnny and learned that he had SPD. It really helped."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Mary said, "What do you think Randy?"

"It would be best if we knew a bit more on John. He is Johnny's father after all." Randall said. A chilling thought suddenly came into mind. What he is part of Sage and Dennis's kidnapping? It would explain why he wanted him and Johnny alive. But was he doing it so Johnny could keep him as a pet? And what about Marcus? What's his part of the deal? But he just secretly prayed that he wouldn't have to visit Johnny in prison and ask him about his father.

"Hey, look. " Sulley said, "It shows where he lives."

Sulley looked at it as well. "That's going to take half a day to get there. It would be best if we start first thing tomorrow morning." he said.

"But what about Mike?" Mary asked, "That's his son out there, too."

Mary was right. They couldn't just leave Mike in the dark about this.

"But we're still not fully sure." Randall said, "We're just going there to ask him a few questions. And when I meant by we're I meant by Sulley and I."

Mary rolled her eyes. Despite having come to the monster world multiple times, some monsters weren't entirely comfortable with her being around. This meant she would have keep herself hidden in the car. "Yeah, sure." she sighed.

Yep. This meant another Road Trip was coming up.

...

Marcus was pissed.

The day had gone terrible for him. The kids just wouldn't stop whining and whining about wanting to see their parents again or wanting to go home. It made him angry. It reminded him of his childhood. When his parents were arrested for murder and sentenced to life in prison. He was only two when this happened. And to think they never wanted him in the first place. His aunt was just as bad. Being a damn alcoholic. He also somewhat envied the children for having such caring parents.

As for him, no one wanted him. Only Johnny was there. He showed him what love was like. He gave him love. Even though John never approved of their friendship. He suffered eight years of depression and loneliness. Having managed to avoid suicide a few times. All the while maiming animals and other monsters. The monsters he maimed, he threatened to blackmail them if they told the police it was him.

He finally reached his room and sat on the edge of his mattress. He then layed down and gazed at the ceiling, bored out of his effing mind. John never gave him much to do. Beside him was a small lantern that was battery powered. The children were fast asleep by now. John was coming to check on him. Not wanting to piss him off by taking another power nap, Marcus merely closed his eyes.

...

Randall tossed and turned in his bed. He muttered a few things in his sleep. He would flail his arms a bit, whimpering softly. Mary, who was sleeping on the floor in Sulley's big sleeping bag, woke up when she heard Randall's muttering.

"Randy?" she yawned.

"No...no..." Randall murmured.

Mary sat up, "Randy?"

"No...Johnny...please..." Randall whimpered.

This alarmed Mary. She immediately started to shake her friend/lover awake. "Randy! Wake up! Wake up!" she whispered loudly. His entire felt cold and went. This meant he was having a night terror. But the shaking had done the trick; Randall's eyes snapped open and he shot up. His heart pounded in his chest and the cold sweat continued.

"M-Mary?" Randall asked shakely.

Mary smiled and started to rub his back soothingly. "It's okay, I'm here. Your safe." she whispered. She sat beside him on the bed and she pulled him into a comforting hug. There she allowed Randall to cry softly. It was best to let it out of his system before he talked about it if he wanted to. A few minutes later Randall finally stopped.

"You feeling better?" Mary asked.

Randall sniffed before he pushed himself out of Mary's hold gently, bobbing his head. "Yeah, thanks." he rasped.

"You...wanna talk about it?" Mary asked.

Randall seemed hesitant at first, but he eventually told her his dream. Which was actually a memory from the University. He told Mary the story, how it was one of those memories when Johnny took him against his will. When Randall was finally finished he shook his head. Mary sighed, running her fingers through his sensitive fronds gently.

"That was a long time ago," Mary whispered, "You can't let it keep getting at you like this."

Randall sighed heavily. "I know." he murmured.

Mary sighed and layed her head on his shoulder. He was concerned for their son. She was concerned for him to. She actually wanted to know why him? Why him and Dennis? They were only children for pete's sake! Just...children. Randall felt her place her hand on his other shoulder and he placed his hand just above her's.

"We better get back to sleep." he whispered, "We have a long day tomorrow."

Mary smiled. "You want me to sleep with you?" she asked teasingly.

Randall smirked. "Why not, kid." he said.

The two got back in bed together. Randall wrapped his arms around Mary and held her close before pulling the covers up. In a matter of seconds they soon fell alseep.

**X.X**

**Heads up! I'm gonna post a one-shot of John and Marcus possibly tomorrow. Just wanna let ya know if your curious ;) **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Flames will be to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Randall was beginning to regret leaving so early. By the time they arrive they probably have to pinch themselves to stay awake. Well...him actually. Mary and Sulley got to sleep during the entire trip while he volunteered to drive since he had a license. You have no idea how relieved he was when they finally arrived to the town. It was actually a good looking town. Nice houses and everything. It seemed like a pretty cool place to grow up in.

He had to shake Mary awake just to get her to read the directions. Reading and driving is bad and could lead up to accidents. So if you have someone with you, have them read instead. Mary, who was a tad bit tired from last nights event, manged to read the directions.

"I think this is the place." Mary said.

Randall parked the car just on the side of the house. There was a car parked in the driveway. Meaning that this guy must be home.

"Hey, Sulley." Randall said, trying to shake the blue monster awake.

Sulley merely muttered in his sleep, "I don't wanna go to school it's Saturday, mom..."

"Damn it, Sullivan, wake up!" Randall finally snapped.

"Huh? Wha?" Sulley said, "Where here already?"

Randall merely rolled his eyes and Mary giggled. Randall and Sulley got out of the car while Mary was hiding in the back crouched. She secretly hoped they wouldn't take too long because she was already beginning to feel uncomfortable. Randall and Sulley approached the front door and exchanged hesitant looks.

"Well?" Sulley asked.

"Well what?" Randall asked back.

"Aren't you going to knock?"

Randall frowned, "Sullivan, I've been driving since six in the morning. I'm tired. So why don't you do the honors and knock for me."

Sulley sighed. But just when he was about to say something back, the front door opened and standing there, dressed in a black button up shirt, was John Worthington. He appeared to be tired but managed to put up a straight face. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" he asked.

The whole thing had taken both Sulley and Randall by surprise that they weren't able to reply at first. John was growing impatient. He crossed his arms and was drumming his fingers impatiently.

"Well?" he asked, "I want to go back to sleep, please."

Randall finally snapped out of it and was able to speak. "Oh! S-sorry. You caught us by surprise." he said, chuckling nervously. But John merely arched his brow.

"I see." he said before stepping out and closing the door behind him, "Well?"

"Umm..." Randall bit his lips nervously. He had no idea how to approach this. How the hell do you ask someone about their history? That's kinda creepy if you ask someone about their history. "Er...we're...um... We were wondering if you could tell us something about yourself. You know...your background?"

"What for?" John asked.

"Nothing serious." Randall replied.

John eyed Randall suspiciously before shrugging. "Alright then. What do you need to know?" he asked.

"We understand your son is...Johnny Worthington the third, am I correct?" Sulley asked.

John's eye twitched slightly at the mentioning of his son's name. "Yes." he replied.

"Well...we're aware that he has SPD, Sadistic Personality Disorder. Dose that run in your family?" Sulley added.

John nodded silently. He knew who these two were. But he didn't want to give away anything so he had to just play along and try not to give out too much information.

"Did...your wife have SPD?" Sulley asked hesitantly.

John narrowed his eyes at Sulley and looked as though he was offended by the question. "No." he replied calmly.

_Duh_, Randall thought. Woman are less likely to get SPD then men. Although it's happened, but Shirley wasn't the type who would have SPD. Unlike her husband, she was caring and sweet. Everyone liked her. It was a big loss when she passed away of natural causes. Some thought it was more than that. Some say it was because of a broken heart. Because of what her son turned into. No one really knows.

"How about you? Do you have SPD?" Sulley asked cautiously.

John was silent. He merely stared at the two for what seemed like forever. "Yes." he replied, "Explosive Sadist."

It was as though a bell suddenly rang in Randall's head. Of course, it would possibly explain how Johnny developed SPD to begin with. But what John said next, took both him and Sulley by surprise.

"Did you know my son was in a accident when he was eight?" John asked casually.

They did not know this. Not even Randall. He didn't remember a time when Johnny brought up an accident that occurred to him when he was a child. John noticed their confusion and continued. "He was in the third grade. My boy was playing on the slide during recess and a couple of bastard children decided it would be funny of they threw a ball at him. And they did. It missed him but it caused him to lose his balance and fall on the pavement.

Randall flinched. That's gotta hurt a LOT.

John was silent for a minute before he continued. "Johnny had to be hospitalized for a large gash that was left on his head. We all thought he would've gotten brain damage because of the fall. But surprisingly, his brain was alright. All he had was a large gash, a terrible concussion, and no memory of the incident."

_Explains why he didn't talk about it_, Randall thought sympathetically.

"I'm done." John said shakely. Without another word, he slipped back into the house, leaving both Randall and Sulley alone.

The two quietly made their way back to the car just as rain started to come down, where they were greeted by a relieved Mary. Once inside, she asked how things went. Randall and Sulley explained the story and the trio sat in silence. Who would've known that Johnny was bullied when he was little? It could explain why he was so cruel to others and so controlling. It wasn't an excuse for what he did in the past. Randall started the car and windshield wipers before driving down the now empty road.

John didn't say much about himself. Only that he admitted that SPD dose run in the family. Or on his side possibly. Like father like son as they say. But what they didn't know was that there were many different subtypes to SPD. The just learned that John had Explosive Sadist. Whatever the heck that is. They could probably do some research on that when they get home but for now, they were at a dead end again.

...

Imagine what Shirley had to go through whenever he husband was having one of his temper tantrums. She would be hiding in the closet until he was calm again. Only then would she clean up the mess he made during his rage. He had stopped taking his medication long ago, fooling the doctors that he was perfectly sane.

Well...you could say that he was pretty pissed off right now. Although he did destroy the house luckily. Because it would mean he would have to clean the entire mess himself. Plus breaking precious family photos of him, his wife, and their son. John would admit that he was harsh on his son, but that's how he was brought up by his father. Although his father was a tad bit more aggressive when it came to disciplining. And believe him, you wouldn't want to meet his father when he's angry.

Sighing, he calmly made his way to his couch and sat down. He picked up a rather small photo album and opened. This contained all the photos of him and his family. From his wedding photos to the photos that were taken when his son was born. A small smile appeared on his lips as he went through the baby photos fondly. He found one that showed a two year-old Johnny sleeping peacefully under his and Shirley's bed. He somehow managed to crawl out of the crib unharmed, make his way to their room, and sleep under the bed that night. How it happened he may never know. But it was a nice picture to take.

He then found another one that showed a one year-old Johnny with a bowl on his head. From what Shirley told him, he was in the kitchen with her and took a bowl of fruit and dumped them on the floor before putting the bowl on his head. He was upset that the fruit had to be wasted, but was humored when he saw the picture his wife took. The toddler had confused look on his face and was on his belly as he stared at the camera.

He turned the page and found a picture that made the smile on his face suddenly drop an inch. It was a photograph of him holding a five year-old Johnny in his arms. The two were in the backyard when his wife took the picture. Johnny had a big grin on his face while John merely had a small smile on his face. But what made this picture so special was that this was the possible only time in his entire life did he truly interact with his son. He traced the image of Johnny with the tip of a sharp digit gently. He gently placed the book down before he approached a closet that contained movies. After he rummaged through it he finally found some old home movies.

He took them out and approached the TV. Surprisingly he still had a VCR that worked. He switched both devices on and inserted a tape. From their he watched the video that was taken on Johnny's third birthday.

_"Blow out the candles, Johnny." _he heard his wife's sweet voice say.

The child immediately blew out the candles and his wife cheered, clapping her hands. John was recording the whole event so he couldn't, really, do much but smile. For almost the entire morning, John watched the old family movies. Laughing tearfully at some.

_"Wave at the camera, Johnny." _he said in one video while holding his five year old son. The boy eagerly waved his cute little hand at his mother, who was recording the whole thing. John allowed the tears to silently roll down his cheeks as he sat there watching.

...

"Well that was a waste." Sulley groaned as he layed on the couch.

"Hey, at least we got to get a good look at him in person." Randall said.

Yes. John was definitely the second monster from his nightmare the day before. Although his looked a tad bit upset when he saw him and Sulley on his doorstep. Randall immediately felt a bad vibe coming from him. But he kept his voice smooth and casual, like Johnny when they first met. But the meeting was a major disappointment. If John WAS somehow involved with the kidnappings of Sage and Dennis, they can't approach the police because they lack physical evidence. But would he be the type to commit such a horrible crime?

Yes, he admitted that he had SPD, but you can't always blame your personality disorder. They need to dig deeper. But how? John is likely to be a bit more aggressive if they come by again. Plus he was a father himself. If they want to know more about his personality, they need to ask someone who's lived under the same roof as him. His parents are likely dead. His wife is dead. That leaves only one person: Johnny.

"I think we have to question Johnny." Randall sighed.

"What?!" Mary and Sulley exclaimed in unison.

"What choice do we even have? We don't have any other possible suspects, and the film clearly shows the shadow of a horn, if we're going to learn more on John, we need to ask his son."

Sulley sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, but Randall was right. It's kinda like Silence of the Lambs. When this detective visited the dangerous criminal for help in a kidnapping case. In the end the detective eventually got what she was looking for. But unlike the criminal, Johnny's insane. Not a cannibal.

"But..." Randall added shakely, "I don't want to see him again. If I see his face I might as well gouge my eyes out."

Mary flinched at the thought. It was that bad. After all that Johnny's done to him.

"But who's gonna go anyway? I can't go because I'm a human. And I'm with Randy on this one." Mary said.

Sulley then stood up from the couch. "I'll go," he said "I've lived with Johnny before. So it might not be as bad for me."

"But we don't even know where he's locked up. He's obviously somewhere far away." Mary chimed in.

"I do." Randall said, "And believe me, it's VERY far away."

**X.X**

**Cliffy! XD**

**The one-shot will come up soon. And no, I've never seen Silence of the Lambs. I've seen a documentary on it. But I hope to see it someday. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I am watching the Silence of the Lambs right now! :D**

**I should probably say that the visit between Sulley and Johnny will be slightly inspired by the movie.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

The building itself held a sinister feel to it. With Mary in the flat home alone, Randall sat in the driver's seat, gripping the driver's wheel tightly. Sulley was sitting silently in the passenger's seat. He looked over at Randall, who had been silent the entire time. Without another word, Sulley unbuckled himself and opened the door.

"Be careful." Randall said just as Sulley was about to step out.

The blue monster merely nodded before he stepped out of the car. The sky was a dark grey. Looks like the forecast is gonna be rain again. Joy. He quickly made his way through the nearly vacant parking lot and entered the building. The inside was a dull grey, with paved walls. There were a few seats in the lobby, since there were very few visitors who would come here. There was only one front desk with two nurses dressed in white. He approached the desk.

"Um, I'm here for the appointment I made last night." Sulley said.

"Ah, yes." the nurse said when she went through the computer quickly, "Follow me."

Sulley followed the nurse through a series of hallways and corridors. Along the way, yells and screams of inmates could be heard faintly in the background. It actually made the hair at the back of Sulley's neck stand up a bit. They soon arrived at an elevator. There was a 'ding' after the nurse pressed the button that led to the bottom floor. Also know as the Isolation Level. Once the elevator stopped, they arrived at a room with surveillance footage playing on the computers.

"This is as far as I can go. You need anything, let the guards know before entering." the nurse said kindly. But she looked as though she was in a hurry to leave. For she quickly walked back into the elevator and went up.

"Do you have anything on you?" a guard asked.

Sulley shook his head.

The guard then nodded at another guard, who pressed a button and allowed a heavily locked door to unlock and open.

"Be careful in there." the guard said cautiously.

Sulley merely nodded before he stepped into the eerie hallway. Behind him, the door closed and locked itself again. Sulley slowly walked down the hall. Above him, the buzzing of the ceiling lights. On the walls, empty cells. However, at the end, there was one cell. This one was particularly different from the others. This one had steel edges, with glass windows. Along with small three holes. Along with a small window used to exchange things. Standing in the middle of the room wearing a blue jumpsuit, was a familiar dark purple monster. On his lips, a small yet sinister grin.

"Good morning." Johnny said hoarsely, yet casually.

Sulley noticed a scar around Johnny's throat. Sulley silently took a seat on the chair that was placed there for him. "What's with the scar?" Sulley asked when he sat down.

A weird chuckle escaped answered him. Johnny's voice was now slightly scratchy. "You could say I've attempted a few foolish things after they transferred me." Johnny said smoothly. He then smiled softly. "How's Randy." he asked gently.

"I didn't come here for pleasantries, Johnny, " Sulley said firmly, "I came here to ask questions."

"Oh?" Johnny said, arching his brow, "But please, tell me how Randy is doing."

Sulley growled. "If I told you, will you let me ask some questions?" he asked.

"Sure." Johnny purred. Although it sounded odd due to the scratchyness in his tone.

"Randall's doing just fine. That's all I'm going to say." Sulley said.

Johnny smiled.

"What was your relationship like with your father?" Sulley then asked.

Johnny's smile seemingly dropped an inch. "Why do you need to know?" he rasped.

Sulley merely glared at him. It was clear that he wanted the answer first.

Johnny coughed a bit before replying. "We were never close." he said, "I could barely remember the good times we had together. I was a child for pete's sake. He was a stern man. Always demanding the best from me."

"Was he ever...abusive?" Sulley asked cautiously.

"No. But sometimes he would have violent outbursts for no reason. They could be so unpredictable that my mother would be unlucky enough to get caught in it. But in the end my father would apologize if he hurt us." Johnny said.

"I see." Sulley said.

"Now will you tell me why your here? You know, your the first visitor I've ever had." Johnny said.

Sulley inhaled deeply, "On Sunday night, two kids were kidnapped."

"Who's children?" Johnny asked.

Sulley wasn't sure if he should tell him or not. He could be endangering the lives of not only Randall's, but Mike's family as well. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I can't say." Sulley said, shaking his head, "But we think they're two kidnappers."

"Who's the first?" Johnny asked.

"Marcus." Sulley replied, "Marcus Rane."

Johnny suddenly shot his head up. His normally cold, mad, eyes looked sane. "He's alive." he whispered.

"Excuse me?" Sulley asked.

"Marcus, where is he? Is he alright?" Johnny asked.

Sulley could've sworn he heard concern in Johnny's scratchy tone. Of course he's never heard him sounding concerned. "Y-you know him?" Sulley asked.

Johnny suddenly fell silent.

"He's responsible for the kidnappings. And...I think your father is part of it as well."

A small smile suddenly appeared on Johnny's lips. His eyes looked relaxed and he looked back up at Sulley with a surprisingly calm expression. "I...can believe that." he said hoarsely.

This had taken Sulley by complete surprise. "What makes you say that if you never had a good relationship with him? What would his motives be?"

Johnny chuckled. "You don't know me, Sulley. Everyone thinks they know me. My father, and Marcus, know who I really am. You wanna know what I think? Being a person who is dubbed 'criminally insane' I've learned one thing." he purred.

"What's that?" Sulley growled.

Johnny leaned in a bit. "Insanity can be your best friend, or your worse enemy. It all depends on how you handle it." he whispered.

Sulley was flabbergasted. The words he wanted to say just wouldn't come out. "You clever son of a bitch." Sulley whispered.

Johnny smirked. "Tell me, Sullivan, who are these kids?"

...

Marcus jumped when he heard the doors slam open. John stomped in, fuming angrily. "What's the matter?" he asked.

John sighed sharply. His dark blue eyes burning in rage and anger. "Those bastards are on to us." he growled.

"What?!" Marcus whispered.

Sage was listening to the entire conversation carefully while Dennis sat on the mattress with the blankets wrapped around his circular body. He got excited when he heard them mention his father and uncle's names. They really were looked for them.

"Are you sure you want to do it now?" Marcus asked.

John nodded angrily. "Yes." he hissed, "Take her and bring her back alive."

**X.X**

**The scene with Sulley and Johnny was inspired by the conversation between Hannibal and Starling in The Silence of the Lambs. And yes, I was watching it while writing this chapter. I can understand that Johnny is REALLY out of character. But I wanted to have him change a bit. A lot has happened during his three years in the Mad House again. And that scar? You'll hear about that another time ;)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Sulley growled. He didn't want to give away the names of their families. If Johnny knew that Randall and Mary had a child... "Sage and Dennis. They're cousins." Sulley finally answered.

"Sage and Dennis." Johnny repeated with a malicious smile.

"They were kidnapped for ransom. By the end of next month, we're suppose to trade in you and Randall in exchange for the children." Sulley said.

Johnny suddenly let out a scratchy laugh. "Oh, yeah, sounds like my father." he laughed.

Sulley leaned in a bit more, his expression serious. This only caused Johnny to laugh harder. So hard that he looked as though he was about to pass out in any minute. The purple monster wiped a few tears away from his eyes before breathing.

"You find this funny?" Sulley growled.

"Yes." Johnny said with a smile, "I find it funny that after all these years, my father finally seems to show care for me. It sounds like he's lonely."

Sulley then sighed. "Well...your mother just died three years ago." he added.

The humored expression on Johnny's face disappeared. The shock on his face was just like any other person who would react if they learned that one of their parents had passed away. Despite throwing away their bond, you could say that Johnny still cared for his mother. Since, before Marcus, she was the only one who was there for him.

"M-my mother?" he asked shakely.

"So you do have a heart." Sulley muttered to himself.

Johnny's voice cracked slightly, but he managed to keep his cool. "My father...is likely to be a part of this kidnapping. He must've...found Marcus and convinced to be a part of it as well. Knowing Marcus, he probably wants to mount Randy's head on a wall." he purred. He didn't sound the slightest concerned for Randall. Which would probably be a good thing in Sulley's case.

"But why children?" Sulley asked, "Why would he want two loving children kidnapped."

"Marcus never had a good childhood," Johnny said, "He would have no problem kidnapping them. As for my father, he's lonely. With his wife dead and only son in the Mad House, he's desperate. Perhaps it's what he wants. He wants to have his son home..."

Sulley caught how quiet Johnny's voice went as he spoke.

"And to do that, why not kidnap someone else's son? As for Randall..." a evil smile suddenly appeared on Johnny's lips, "Perhaps I could convince my dear old friend to spare him. I _am _willing to _share_." he chuckled.

Sulley's eye twitch. "That's all I needed to know." he growled before standing up. Halfway down the hall, he heard Johnny call out to him.

"Oh, and do me one favor." Johnny said, "Don't kill my father and Marcus. They're all I have."

Sulley nodded before continuing down the hall. The rain was pouring hard when Sulley finally stepped out of the building. He had to run to the car while covering his head with his hands. Randall saw him and unlocked the doors. Sulley was wet, but relieved to be out of that building.

"Well?" Randall asked.

...

It was quiet. A little too quiet.

"What's wrong, Sage?" Dennis whispered.

"I don't hear anything." Sage whispered back.

Just then they heard the screeching of a car, the same car they were in when Marcus had first captured them. The vehicle came to a screeching halt before the door suddenly slammed open. Sage and Dennis, out of pure fear, ran back to the mattress and pulled the blankets over them. They peeked out a bit to hear the door unlocking and Marcus standing there. The crimson lizard grunted before tossing a familiar monstress in with them before slamming and locking the door.

"Miss Hardscrabble!" the boys cried in unison.

The winged monstress was unconscious. Her wings were tied to her body so she couldn't use them. She was wet and a tad bit dirty from having to be dragged in the rain. The children immediately ran to her and started to shake her frantically.

"Miss Hardscrabble! Miss Hardscrabble!" Dennis cried.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Sage cried as well.

There was a small groan before the Dean's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was a bit fuzzy before it finally settled down when they rested on the two figures hovering above her.

"Sage?" she asked softly, "Dennis?"

"Miss Hardscrabble!" the boys cried in unison before wrapping their arms around her in a hug.

The dean managed to hug them back. "Your alive!" she whispered tearfully. Ever since she learned of their kidnapping she had grown worried for them. Now she could rest easy, knowing that the kids were alright. "Are you two ok? Did they hurt you?" she asked. The boys shook their heads and the Dean sighed in relief. She then helped herself up and sighed when she finally did.

"Where are we?" she asked after looking around the small room.

"We don't know." Dennis whimpered.

"What happened Miss Hardscrabble?" Sage asked.

Abigail rubbed her head slightly. "I-I don't know really." she admitted, "I was leaving my office last night and when I woke up I was here." she sighed. Her memory was foggy. She felt like she had been hit in the head by a baseball bat. Or maybe she was. The boys were happy though. They were happy that they had a grown-up they knew with them. It made them feel a bit more safe and at ease. The trio suddenly snapped their heads up when they heard the door unlocking again. Upon instinct, Abigail pushed the children behind her.

The door opened and John walked in with his hands folded behind his back. A smile appeared on his lips and a sinister glint was present in his eyes. "Ah, Dr. Abigail Hardscrabble." he purred.

A look of shock was present on the Dean's face, "John Worthington? _Your _behind this?"

"I wouldn't say I was behind your kidnapping, but I am behind the plotting." he said with a smirk.

A look of rage had replaced the shock that was on the Dean's face. "Why?" she growled.

John smiled softly. His eyes seemed to soften as well.

_..._

_"John?" Shirley whispered weakly to her husband. _

_John took her hand into his. "I'm here, my love, I'm here." he whispered. _

_Shirley inhaled and exhaled slowly. A weak smile appeared on her lips. "John...promise me one thing..." she whispered. _

_John leaned in. "Yes, anything." he whispered. _

_"P-promise me...you'll bring our little boy home." Shirley whispered. _

_..._

A tear streaked down John's furry cheek before he finally sighed. "I promised my wife I would bring Johnny home. He is my son after all. And he's the closest thing I have to his mother." he said.

"By kidnapping another's son?" Abigail hissed as she held the boys protectively.

The purple monster sudden grabbed her chin and pulled her close so that their faces were inches from eachaother. "_Yes_, if it means I could have my son back. And as for Randall? He's Marcus's to do with. I don't give a damn about that purple lizard." John whispered coldly, his lips brushing against Abigail's before he finally released her and left. As soon as the door was locked again, Abigail sighed.

"What do we do now miss Hardscrabble?" Sage asked.

Abigail looked into the boys' innocent eyes and bit her lip, "Did you try looking for a way to escape?"

The boys bobbed their heads sadly in unison. Abigail looked around the room before putting the children down. "What about under the bed?" she asked.

"We already did." Sage said.

"We found nothin." Dennis added.

"Hmm." the Dean rubbed her chin as she pondered something. She lifted the mattress and placed it on the side. She then started to knock on the floor. The boys watched dumbfounded as she did it. But they were suddenly surprised when they suddenly heard her knock on something metallic. "Ah hah." Dean said with a smirk as she wiped the dirt away to reveal a hidden latch, "Just as I thought."

"What is it?" Sage asked.

Dean opened the latch to reveal a dark passage way. "A hidden escape used during hostage situations. Building recently installed these if one were to happen." she said.

Dennis and Sage grinned excitedly. "That means we can go home!" Dennis said happily.

"But there's one problem," Dean sighed, "I can't fit." It was true. The secret escape was only big enough for someone Don's size or smaller. And besides, she hated cramped placea.

"But..." Sage looked up at her with worried eyes, "What about you Miss Hardscrabble?"

Abigail smiled. "I'll be fine. I've been in worse situations." she chuckled.

"But..."

"No 'buts'." Dean said sternly, "You two get out of here. When you do, find the nearest grown-up, tell them who you are, and get to the police. Understood?"

The boys bobbed their heads tearfully.

"Good. Now go." Abigail said.

...

It was noon when the telephone rang. Randall, Mary, and Sulley were in the living room trying to come up with their next plan when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Randall sighed.

_"Randall!" _Mike cried.

"Mike?" Randall asked, "What is it? Why are you crying?"

_"They're alive! They're both alive!"_

It was then that Randall got the picture. "A-are you serious?" he asked cautiously.

_"Yeah. Somebody found them wandering the street and brought them to the police station. Celia and I got the call first. This is no joke, Randall!"_

Randall was close to crying. So close that he had to hang up.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

Randall looked over and smiled tearfully. "Mary...they found them." he said.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Sage and Dennis, they're alive."

**X.X**

**Yaaaay! The boys are finally free! :D**

**And please know that this story is somewhat far from over. Cause now they have to find Dean Hardscrabble! XD**

**No, thing bad will happen to her.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Flames will be used to roast WEENIES! (Request from TheBeldam27) XD**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

MOMMY! DADDY!" Sage cried, jumping into the embrace of his parents' arms. The child sobbed, burying his face in his mother's chest as she held him closely. Bawling as his father stroked his hair gently, soothingly. Both Randall and Mary sobbed as well. Holding their son and not wanting to let him go. It all seemed like a dream. But it wasn't a dream. This was real. Their son was in their arms once again.

Unscathed. Perfectly fit. But his pjs were a little dirty. But he was alive.

But of course, all good reunions had to be cut short when the boys brought up that Miss Hardscrabble had been with them when they escaped. They explained how they escape, and that the secret passage wasn't big enough for her. This was confirmed when the Dean wasn't seen on campus that morning. No one was more devastated then Sulley, who nearly fell when he found out. Unfortunately, the boys were in such a hurry to escape that they didn't stop to take a look at the building. They did, however, bring up a second accomplice.

"Can you describe this monster for us?" the detective asked gently.

The boys, who were sitting in their mother's laps, bobbed their heads. Sage was the one who spoke the most, since Dennis was a little too shaken to speak.

"He was big!" Sage said, using his hands to describe it, "He was dark purple too. He had horns, and scary teeth."

This caught Randall, Mary, and Sulley's attention. There suspicions were confirmed when the detective asked if he heard his name.

"John." Sage replied.

Bingo.

"Um, detective, may I speak with you in private?" Sulley asked. The detective nodded and the two stepped out of the interview room. It was there that Sulley revealed the things that he, Randall, and Mary did during their investigation. How they think that this John could be John Worthington. The detective was a bit wary and suspicious, but agreed to bring out a couple of photos of various Johns.

Right away, Sage and Dennis picked out John Worthington's photo.

...

It was a surprise to everyone.

John's arrest was rather quick and without problem. The monster was actually gentlemen like when they arrested him. He had a polite smile on his face when they took him to the station. The boys were terrified as the families watched him get taken to the interrogation room by police. He was still wearing his long trench coat. Under it, his black button up shirt. Randall, Mary, and Sulley watched from a window while Sage stayed with Mike and Celia. John just sat there. His seemingly polite smile present on his lips. Soon the interrogation began.

During the first hour of interrogation, John was surprisingly cooperative. He told them his plan. Why he had the children kidnapped. All that. But when they asked him for the location of the building that held the kids, he fell silent. Only that polite smile remained. The mere smile had sent chills down Mary's spine. She eventually found herself in Randall's comforting arms, burying her face in his neck. The look of evil was quite clear on John's face. Randall was beginning to think that John could be worse then Johnny.

"Where is Abigail being held?" the detective asked firmly.

"Oh? Are we playing good cop bad cop now?" John asked politely.

"We're getting tired of your game, John, tell us where Abigail is!" the detective demanded.

But John merely smiled and said, "You didn't say the magic word."

That was it. Sulley was starting to get fed up with John's lack of cooperation now. Without warning, he suddenly stormed into the room and slammed his fist on the table, causing the detectives to jump back a bit. John, however, remained unphased.

"Where. Is. ABIGAIL?!" Sulley roared.

The smile on John's lips disappeared and his face was straight and calm.

"TELL ME!"

John was silent, merely staring at Sulley with his cold dark eyes. He then leaned in a bit and spoke so softly that only Sulley could hear.

"Can you feel it, James? Do you know what it's like? To lose your love ones? You don't know, James. You don't know."

Sulley's heavy breathing started to slow down and his hard face softened slightly.

John smiled, "You know that warehouse? The one with the rusty walls? I'd advise you go there first."

...

"Are you CRAZY?!" Randall exclaimed.

"Randall, I have to do this alone." Sulley replied.

Randall groaned a bit. They were back at the flat. The day had been long and exhausting for all of them. It was actually almost midnight when they were able to return home. Mary and Sage were already fast asleep. Randall was about to hit the sack when he saw Sulley about to leave. Instead of waiting for the police to save her, he decided to play knight in shining armor and save her himself.

"She saved us! Remember?" Sulley asked.

Randall nodded. He clearly remembered when Dean had shocked Johnny with his taser before he could kill Sulley.

"But your my friend, and I don't want you going out there alone. And you can't stop me from coming." Randall protested firmly, crossing his arms.

"And what makes you say that?" Sulley asked.

Randall smirked. "I have a driver's license." he said.

If this weren't such a serious situation, Sulley would've facepalmed.

...

Abigail, who was gagged and tied up, watched nervously as Marcus paced back and forth in the center of the large room. Muttering curses as he impatiently waited for John to return. He didn't come visit them at the evening. Like he normally did. This made the crimson lizard very nervous. Of course, before he left this afternoon, he told him to kill the Dean if he didn't come for his third visit. And sure enough, he was going to. Just when he was about to get the knife to kill her with, the sound of a car engine caught his attention.

"About damn time." he muttered.

Meanwhile, outside, Randall and Sulley just pulled up in front of one of the few abandoned warehouses that were still standing in the city of Monstropolis.

"This placed gives me the creeps." Randall said as they approached the doors.

The two pushed the doors opened before stopping dead cold once inside. Their eyes locked on the crimson lizard, who was surprised himself. Meanwhile, Abigail was desperately trying to get Sulley's attention. Which wasn't going so well since she was gagged and tied up. Plus she was hiding in the dark. It felt like an eternity had passed until Marcus quickly disappeared from sight.

"Shit! Where he go?!" Sulley yelled, jumping back.

The cautiously entered the large room, looking around for any sign of Marcus. Unfortunately, Sulley had his back turned on a dark corner, where a pipe suddenly lifted up by an unseen force, and slammed against his head.

"Sulley!" Randall yelled before running to his aid. The pipe suddenly dropped and Randall froze. His breathing grew heavy and his heart was racing as he frantically looked around for the unseen reptile. Without warning, he was suddenly tackled and pinned to the floor.

Marcus revealed himself and he used his four pair of arms to pin Randall's. A malicious smirk appeared on Marcus's lips as he leaned in a bit closer. "I know you," he whispered, "I've seen you on the news. John's told me about your relationship with _my _Johnny."

Randall looked confused.

"Oh? Didn't you hear?" Marcus asked mockingly, "I'm Johnny's lover. I've been with him longer then you." he then chuckled lustfully, "I wonder how good you are? If Johnny loved you that much, so much as to forget about me, then you most be good in bed."

Randall squirmed and desperately tried to buck the older lizard off. Damn it, why is it always the crazy people who lusted for him?!

Unknowingly, Sulley had managed to shakely get to his feet and pick up the pipe. He slowly approached Marcus from behind, and delivered a blow to the side of his head. It immediately knocked Marcus off, but it didn't render him unconscious. Marcus got to his feet and slithered to the corner. He took the guys by surprise when he dragged Abigail out with a knife against her throat.

Crap.

"Come any closer and I'll silence her." Marcus purred, the side of his head oozing blood.

Everyone was taken by surprise when the sound of sirens in the distance suddenly came into range of hearing. Marcus was the most surprised because it reminded him of when the police had came to his foster parents' home when a neighbor heard them screaming. He wasn't used to loud noises. He was actually afraid of very loud noises. Multiple police sirens count. This distraction had given Randall an advantage. He immediately turned invisible and approached Marcus. He picked up the pipe and hit Marcus repeatedly. He hit him until his body went limp.

Randall gazed down at Marcus's seemingly lifeless body. He dropped the bloody and fell to his knees.

"Randy?" a voice asked softly.

Randall slowly turned around to see Hardscrabble, ungagged and untied. Her face held a concerned expression on her face. Sulley stood beside her with his arm around waist securely.

"You saved me," she whispered, "Thank you."

"No." Randall panted, "Thank _you_ for saving my son."

The dean smiled. For the first time since Sage and Dennis's kidnapping, they smiled at one another. They stepped out of the building, neglecting to take notice of Marcus. The crimson lizard, covered in his own blood, was still. However, as soon as he heard the doors closed, one of his hands twitched.

**X.X**

**:/ **

**I'm not entirely PROUD of this chapter. And yes, we're nearing the end. XD**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

If there's one thing Johnny hated about prison life, it's having to wear these damn jumpsuits. He removed his jumpsuit but kept his white shirt on. He sat on the edge of his bed, gazing into emptiness. Just like the expression he had on his face right now. Ever since his little incident with one of the inmates, his once sexy voice was reduced to scratchyness. Although there was still that sexy tinge in his voice. If one were to ask what happened, he would just tell them that it was scratchy.

He was silent. So silent that you could hear a pin drop. It was eerie too.

A small grin slowly stretched its way across his face. There was a look in his eyes. A small glint. A small, malicious, glint that had always been present since the accident when he was a child.

...

A small, eerie, tune echoed throughout the empty prison halls of the station.

The few prisoners that were held in that night would've described the tune to be horrifyingly soothing. It was ominous, eerie, and foreboding. Yet surprisingly this was the same tune which was hummed to a child so many years ago. A lullaby.

A smile was present on John's lips as he whistled the eerie tune. Listening to it bounce off the stone walls and echoing. Johnny always loved that tune.

...

No one was there to witness the crash that occurred a couple miles from the city. In a secluded wooded area, a black vehicle layed in the ditch pressed against a tree. Smoke coming out of the crushed engine as the hood layed a few feet away. The drivers layed dead in the front, having not survived the impact of the crash. However, there was one survivor.

The crimson lizard limped down the lonely, wooded, road towards Monstropolis. His dark red scales coated in a crimson substance. A substance which was his own blood. His head was covered in the most blood, yet miraculously he was still able to think.

A smirk was present on his bloody lips.

There was no evidence of him walking down that empty road. Not even a trail of blood.

...

Mary was sitting on the couch with Sage on her lap, waiting for Randall to return home. He and Sulley had been gone all night. Not even telling her where they went. But it was likely that they went to save the Dean. Mary spun her head around when she heard the door unlock and open.

"Daddy!" Sage cried happily. The young boy jumped in his father's arms, hugging him tightly. Mary immediately ran into his arms as well. Randall happily hugged both of them back.

"Where's Sulley?" Mary asked.

"He's with Hardscrabble." Randall replied tiredly.

Mary smiled tearfully before she hugged him again. Finally, the family pulled away. Randall gave his son and best friend/lover a smile.

"Everything's going to be alright now," he said, "Everything is going to be alright."

It was over. It was finally over.

...Is it?

End.

**X.X**

**Yeeaaaaaaaaah, not as successful as I hoped. I admit it's alright but not awesome. But thank you all for your support :D**

**Special thanks to the following: **

**Hound Prowler**

**Energy Witch**

**Whiteling**

**Shinigamilover2 **

**Skellington girl**

**Somebody**

**TheBeldam27 **

**Invader Kathy Starsky**

**Blah**

**snowangel420**

**Perry Rocks- Wolf Warrior**

**Basil and Mallow and Moss**

**AsianBlackChesire**

**Other Guest Readers**

**For your continued support :D extra kudos to you ^-^**

**Now...I'm gonna take a little break from this series by writing the sequel to A Sinister Mind. I still have NOT seen MU. So...I'm gonna take the liberty and just make up somethings :D **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
